


This Storm May Pass

by sunrisesnowcat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisesnowcat/pseuds/sunrisesnowcat
Relationships: Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	This Storm May Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youredoinggreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youredoinggreat/gifts).



“You know,” Peridot admitted, “I never really got over my fear of thunder.”

“You’re afraid of thunder?” Pearl asked.

“Oh! Yeah, I guess Steven was the only one who saw that. The first time I heard thunder, I thought it was the cluster emerging. Steven explained it to me, but even now, even though I know it’s just the sound from lightning, which in turn is an electric shock that builds up between the sky and the earth, and even though Yellow and Steven are slowly healing the cluster, I’m still reminded of the terror of it possibly emerging. I think in some ways, it’s worse now, to think about. Before I was only worried about my death, now, I think about the destruction of everything I’ve come to love about the earth and it’s,” she paused, looking for the right word, “unfathomable.”

“I think I understand,” Pearl said. “When I leave a dark room and come out into the sun, I remember the bright light of the corruption song.” She smiled. “It’s a funny thing, I remember Rose holding me close, and some part of me wishes I could be there again, despite the terror. We didn’t know what would happen. We just had to hope that Rose’s shield would hold. In a way, I think it’d be worse now as well. Then, our friends were just dormant, deactivated, which was terrible enough, but corruption. . .” she drifted off, before pulling herself back. “I’m glad I’m one of the few that was spared. Is that selfish?”

Peridot shook her head. “I mean some part of me wishes that I never got assigned to earth.”

“Really?” Pearl asked.

She nodded. “I mean, as much as I love it here, I caused a lot of damage, to Steven, to Amethyst, to you and Garnet. I mean, I nearly killed you! And I know some other Peridot would cause just as much damage, maybe more, but for it to have not been me, y’know? I’m glad for the lessons I learned here, and I’m glad to have met you, but, sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if I had just been freed with the other Peridots.”

Pearl nodded. “It’s strange, feeling guilty for something you don’t truly wish, but some little part of you still yearns for. It took years for me to be able to look at Steven or Greg without thinking ‘he killed Rose.’ Even now, I still miss her. Despite how far I’ve been able to grow now that I’m not clinging to her, some part of me wants things to be the way they were, even though they were so much worse.”

“If someone like you admired her, she must’ve been incredible,” said Peridot. “I’m sorry you had to lose her.”

“I can be my own person now,” said Pearl. “I don’t define myself by my connection to her anymore. And I’ve found new people to admire. In a healthy way.”

“Like who?” asked Peridot.  
“You are one of them,” Pearl said. “Watching you learn to love the earth taught me to love it too, not just for the beauty that Rose found in it, but for the beauty I found in it. You saw reasons to love the earth in peace, not just in war. Rose and I were so focused on fighting for the earth, we didn’t stop to think about what we’d do when we won. You showed me the beauty I’d forgotten how to see.”

“Really?” asked Peridot, “I was awful to you.”

“I was the first to suggest putting you on a leash!” Pearl exclaimed. “I think we’re even.”

“Not until you try and crush me in ancient gem tech!” Peridot said.

“I can do that,” Pearl joked. “Want to help me build a contraption, since we kind of drilled through the last one?”

“Hmm, building something with you sounds lovely, but maybe not a crushing death machine,” Peridot said. “Want to build a giant robot together this time?”

Pearl smiled. “Let’s wait for the storm to pass.”


End file.
